her diary
by sheeko
Summary: R&r


R:hehehehehehehe, this one is an odd one!

Me: don't be so mean, it's actually a good one ( wailing)

Sesshomarou: leave my daughter alone

Me: it's that crazy man who thinks I'm his daughter

IN MIND OF ME- he thinks I'm his daughter, I'm not my mom is unknown so unless your telling me he's my mom……. Ewwwww! So not true me dad, no way! So uh maybe he could come to good use, hehehe I have a brilliant plan ANGEL: think it through before you go through it, DEVIL: just do it, torture the man, ANGEL – don't do it, stupid shoulder things wont leave me alone

Inuyasha- why's he here

Sesshomarou- why am I here, why are you here with my daughter?

Inuyasha- daughter? You tricked me, **whaaa** ( runs of stage)

Me- he's not my father

Sesshomarou- don't talk unless spoken to

Me- whaaaa, someone sve me

Kuarama- sorry I'm taking a nap, get Ryoma to save you

Me- he's at a tournament( wails while sesshomarou drags her away

Me- find out what happens next at the end of page, or help me first

I love anime, though I find it funny that some would find the answers to everything in it, well ok maybe I can understand it after reading her diary, but before I couldn't. Well, ok I can understand but you may not understand so I'll read you the book about her life.

IN HER DIARY

Today my best friend told me I was stupid, and that's just not right, but I couldn't stay mad at her. Who knows what evil is out there in our world. Notice how I say our world, that's because there's many worlds, there's a gundam world, a shaman king world, inuyasha, prince of tennis, kenshin, yu yu, and well many more. There's even worlds that are unknown to everyone. The only people who seem to know these worlds are the authors that write about them, and me of course. There might be some other followers out there you never know but not likely since my friend Linda didn't believe me when I told her, and she's an anime freak!

OUT OF DIARY

As you can see she finds her solitude, peace in anime. When her mother reads her diary thinking about finding out if she dose drugs, well that causes a problem as you can imagine. She now thinks her daughter is crazy, what will she do! Lets find out, here's the perfect passage.

IN HER DIARY

My mother told me that I'm banned from anime; she says it's not good for me, but she doesn't know the truth. I worry about her sometimes, when the other worlds find out about earth they'll destroy everyone but the followers. My father, now he just might survive, he argued with my mom for hours after he found out she had banned me from anime. But I'm not as worried as he; you see I have tons of anime books on my shelf and a whole box full under my bed, plus posters around my room.

OUT OF DIARY

As you see this girl is getting to sound crazy, well her life is about to get worst, how? Well her mom reads her diary again and sees that she is indeed crazy once again. This time she burns the posters, the movies and the books while she's at school.

IN HER DIARY

My mom thinks she can take away my love of anime by burning my stuff. She will never understand, she's going crazy. I have the thought of her mind being taken over by little aliens. The aliens will make her weak and allow the soul catchers into her body. I know I will not mourn long the day when I see her fall limp to her side, soulless and frozen in her state, she'll rote away since no-one will want to deal with a soulless person.

OUT OF DIARY

She's getting crazier every entry! I don't want this to be to long so I'll just do a little summary. Her mother takes the diary to a phychyrachist; the physiatrist says that she indeed has gone, well insane. Poor mother, she must have a sense of loss, of failure. She probably feels that she has failed to bring a child up right and that it's all her fault. Well that is until the psychiatrist tells her it isn't her fault, it's the animes fault. Soon they start a program that has parents reading her daughter's diary in newspapers telling them this is the work of evil scammers. Sounds like she's going crazy too. What can I say mother like daughter.

But anyways the government is starting to get convinced and is holding a vote. Millions of younger children have been turned down the right to vote so instead have committed to a hunger strike if it's banished.

Mean while she, Claire the writer of the diary hears about it by seeing the newspaper. She's in shock when she sees her moms in charge. She is holding a meeting on that very day. Claire grabs her shoes her coat and her mitts and runs out the door. She charges into the building and now stands before the jury and the counter of votes.

IN HER DIARY

I charged into my moms meeting uninvited and obviously UN wanted. But at that moment I didn't care, she was about to take my life away because of one stupid.. Anyways I shouted out that the book she held was my fan fiction book and what she thought was my diary was just a piece she was working on. Of course no one believed me, and since I knew this was to happen I was prepared, I held up my real diary and shouted behold my real diary. Everyone was shocked, asked why I wrote about my mom burning my anime and the banishing. I told them the truth, that I had thought it would make my fan fiction more, exciting. Of course everyone believed me.

OUT OF DIARY

Your probably wondering what I'm talking about, her anime being her solitude, her peace, well lets just say that was all a, I'll let her tell you.

IN THE DIARY

I managed to trick everybody into believing that it wasn't my real diary. Just like narotu did to may, by being saskue.

OUT OF DIARY

Well I have to admit that's pretty scary but oh well. I just would like to say this is dedicated to Rachel and her mom! Remember to r&r!!

Sesshomaro-( walks into palace, hands clenched looks mad, blood dripping out, claws are cutting his skin) YOUR NOT MY DAUGHTER!!!!!!!

Me- no I'm not

Sess- why didn't you tell me?

Me – I did, you didn't listen

Sess- die bitch

Me- but

Sess- there are no butts in this household

Me- mine is, my butt i mean

Sess- die

Ryoma- say sorry for not picking me and going to the dance with kuarama

Me- after ( doge sess's attack)

Ryoma- no way

Me- okay I'm sorry, I love you!

Ryoma- that's better, but how much

Me- more than anything in the world

Ryoma- that's good, you owe me a kiss

Me- okay, save

Sess- shut up wrench!

Kagome- hey that's my name

Sess- sorry

Sess- shut up bastard

Inuyasha- that's my name ( sob, he is hurt)

Sess- sorry

Sess- shut up ass

Donkey from shrek- that's me! What you want shrek

Errie silence

Domnkey- your not shrek

Sess- I know, now die for disturbing me

Donkey- but I can talk

Sess- I can to, die

( so on this sad day donkey died, me sobs- she liked donkey)

WHAMMMMM!!!!!

SESHOMAROU FALLS TO GROUND AND A TENNIS BALL ROLLS AWAY

Ryoma- ( blows on tennis raket) now that's good aime

Me- I love you

Inuyasha- but you love me

Me- I love you to

Ryoma- you owe me a kiss

Inuyasha- what?

Me- who ever saved me got a kiss

Ryoma- and that was me, now gimme a kiss

SMACK? SMOOCH

Well you could guess what happened but I'd rather tell you, while me gave a SMOOCH to Ryoma, me did a little leg flip and hit Inuyasha in the nuts!

Inuyasha- you…………………….

Me- me gotta go now, got another catfight to clean up,, bloody one to by the looks of it!

CURTAINS CLOSE


End file.
